Cunard
Group Collaboration Page This is the fourth official group collaboration page.Any User can contribute to this page.The plot will be Bigg City Port during WWII. Contributors:Trainferry88﻿ Story It was the summer of 1942,and the Bigg City Port was as busy as ever.There were military ships everywhere. Everyone was working very hard.Oscar and Oiman were pumping oil for the military ships to use,Craig was lifting heavy freight, and Emily and Toño were bringing munition barges to USS Tornado."Whew,this is hard work."said Ralph as he puffed up with Puffa."I think its fun,helping with the war effort and everything.I've never done that before."said Puffa."Even so,it tires an engine out.I'm going off to find the goods engine.He should be here by now."said Ralph as he puffed away."Ralph is right,"called Zorran and Zar, who were bringing two emty coal barges."I'm tired of all these military ships.Can't we have a liner once in a while?" "Well,"said Ten Cents."it has been a long time since "he was cut off by a loud horn."What was that?"asked Sunshine with the Rail Barges."Lets go and see."said Frank.There was another loud horn."It's heading toward the liner dock! You don't think..."said Zar."Let find out." said Ten Cents.And they all raced away too see what was causing the noise. The tugs raced over to the Liner Dock.There,right in front of them was a gigantic liner with thousands of people waving from the decks.'''SS BETHLEHEM '''it said on her bow."She's a beauty,ain't she?"said Gary as he steamed up."Did it come from England?"asked Sunshine."Probably not.This is an United States Lines vessel. You can tell by the paint.Probably stopping here for refueling before goin' off to some other place." "I am an American ship,but I am will sold to Cunard when I get there." "Where?" "England.I stopped here to refuel and be repaired."said Bethlehem."We'll help you to Lucy's yard.It's a great place for repairs."said Ten Cents and Emily."Wait for us!"cried Matthew and Sunshine."Hey,just because we're Z's doesn't mean we don't get to help!"cried Zar and Zorran.And all the tugs floated down the canal to Lucky's Yard. By the time they arrived at Lucky's Yard,it was dark.There were shadows everywhere."Umm,I think we should go now."said Zar."Yeah,uh,we have an ,umm,uh, a special shipment going in from,uh, Puerto Grande." "Yeah."and with that the two Z-Stacks raced away."Scaredy Tugs."said Matthew."But that shadow looks like a tugboat... and its moving!"said Sunshine."It's probably just our shadows."said Emily."B-b-b-b-but there's no shadow of the Bethlehem." "Maybe it's another Tug that's here."said Ten Cents."I hope not."whispered Sunshine.Finally,they arrived at the drydocks."Captain Star radioed me and said we could sleep here.But I want to sleep at the Star Dock.It's too dark here." "Nonsense,be a man,soldier.There's a lit up shed right over there.And it has six docks,just enough for us."said Matthew as he slid into the shed."That's convinient" said Emily.Soon,everyone was asleep except Ten Cents and Sunshine.Just as Sunshine was closing his eyes,he saw a tug out of the corner of his eye,which quickly raced away."Psst,Ten Cents,I saw a mean looking tug over there by the Bethlehem's drydock.And he looked ''exactly ''like the shadow did." Ten Cents chuckled."At this time of night you could mistake Grampus for O.J.Then he fell to sleep.Sunshine sighed,yawned,and did the same.About an hour later everyone was suddenly awakened.There was a gigantic BOOM,annd peices of metal went flying everywhere. The tugs had to dodge the flying metal.One piece hit Sunshine straight in the face."Oooww! Hey,whats this?" The metal read clearly in white SS BETHLEHEM."Uh Oh."said Sunshine. Pieces of the ''Bethlehem ''flew everywhere. A smokestack crashed off the top of the tp of the ship and toppled over a crane, which knocked over a group of piled oil barrels, which, inturn, fell into the fire and exploded. "Look Out!" cried Emily, as another smoke stack fell towards Ten Cents. It barely missed crushing him. "Let's get out of here!" yelled Sunshine, which could barely be heard over the roar of explosions. "He's right! Come on!" shouted a voice. the tugs just barely made it, through the explosions and dodging the debris. Just as they made their way out of the docks, Sunshine saw a black﻿ tug with an eyepatch over his left eye, illuminated by the explosions. It looked exactly like the shadow he had seen before! "Hey," he cried. "Who are you?" The tug quickly sped away. As they were escaping, Sunshine found Emily and Ten Cents through the wave of debris. "Who do you think did this?" asked Ten Cents. Sunshine looked around carefully, and then he whispired "The OGPU". Category:Group Collaborations Category:OGPU